The Filler Girl
by aradian nights
Summary: Naminé understood that she couldn't possibly be the friend Roxas needed. In fact, she hated the idea of taking the place of the person they both had forgotten. But by pushing him away, she was depriving him of the friend he really wanted. Light RokuNami.


**The Filler Girl**

The way Naminé saw it, the universe was made up of moments. One moment could shatter the balance of harmony, and one moment could blink out the stars. She saw these moments clearer than any person, or any nobody, or any simple being ever could. She understood them, as if they weren't a quick jolting mass of motions colliding with each other to create new motions. She could see these moments unravel, and slow to a steady stop until she could memorize each and every speck of color, every sudden movement, any sort of abnormality inside the world she knew.

She couldn't catch every moment. That was silly, she wasn't a god. She had no clue how exactly stars blinked out, or what happens to people after they leave her side. She just knew what Sora could give her. But she knew well that even if Sora's memories weren't her _whole_ world, they made up a great big part of it.

Moments and memories. They went hand in hand. She could easily place herself inside the memories of the sleeping boy and watch for hours as his childhood whirred by. She could feel the ocean spray on her bare legs, and taste the salt in the thick air around them, and she could only breathe, and breathe, and hope that she could stay in these peaceful memories forever.

However, she was never actually inside the memories, so that never worked out well.

Naminé was not dumb. She knew a lot, really, more than most of the people she came across inside and outside Sora's moments. She didn't speak about the secret things, the dark moments that crept along Sora's heart, but she felt them. They were powerful, and sad, and she did not reach farther than simply brushing against them to get to some different memories. She understood they were frightening. She didn't want to open that kind of can of worms, not when there was always so much more to be done. She was desperately curious about the tight knot of clustered moments at the deep core of Sora's heart, and she knew she'd have to dig her fingers into it out of sheer wonder.

That was quite a startling discovery, one she never spoke about to anyone, and no one would ever find out what happened when she pried the knot apart, a month or so earlier.

She never drew anything to replicate those moments, even if they were still burned with stunning detail into her memory. Again, no one will ever know what happened that day. If a drawing cannot tell you, surely words cannot either.

At the beginning of this tale, Naminé is nowhere.

As it should be.

Naminé understood people, despite no one being able to understand her. She understood why she was manipulated by DiZ, and she never objected to it. She wanted to fix Sora. She didn't care if she was being used for her powers again. Why should she care? Her powers got her into this mess. She also understood Riku, and his odd detachment from the world. Or at least his old detachment, since he was doing much better lately. She felt joy for him, and then she wondered if it was her own joy, or Kairi's, or maybe Sora's, or maybe someone else she had accidentally brushed up against while wading through Sora's heart.

But she understood no one as she understood Roxas.

He was brave, and confused, and dazed, and unsure, and then there are his memories that make _her_ confused, and unsure, because they were a mess of white blobs and washed out hues, as if everything had been rubbed down with an ultra fine eraser. She skimmed through her own memory, which was stuffed full with moments so vibrant it made her head spin. She thumbed through the dull memories that Roxas held with Axel, and she sighed aloud.

She understood his confusion better than anyone else, because he made absolutely no _sense_.

It was something she could relate to.

When she placed herself into Roxas's moments, she felt lightheaded. She couldn't feel the air rustle past as she stood at the edge of the clock tower, and she couldn't breathe easily like when she stood in the ocean, or beside Sora during a battle. She felt stifled, and hot, as if the moment couldn't contain her. She watched scenes play, and but they weren't correct.

They were never correct.

So she ceased flicking through the choking memories, and settled on the brilliant ones, the ones she could see clearly. She reached out her hand, staring at it as it glowed white in the dark void above her. She watched as the blackness churned, and then burst into a deep yellow, burnt clouds sauntering over crimson seeping into the horizon. Naminé licked her lips, her fingers itching to get her hands on pencils, or paint, or anything to record this sight.

She was standing on the edge of the clock tower. Her sandals were long gone, and her bare feet dug painfully into the edge. Her arm was still extended toward the sky, her heart racing as she felt the wind whip her hair around her head, smacking against her face and neck. Her dress danced around her knees, billowing against the air that tried to push her back. Luckily this was just a moment she was manipulating, not a moment she could actually live.

Naminé's lived very few moments. Which is why her whole world consists of the moments of others. Her entire existence would be meaningless without these little things to make her feel like she was worth the space. Not that she even had a space to occupy anymore, since all she was now was a speck in Kairi's heart.

She let out a long breath, her heart pounding rapidly against her ribcage, her eyes widening as her stomach twisted, and her mouth twitched up, and up, until she was grinning so widely, she felt her face would break from the strain. She'd stood up here, in this particular moment, a few times before, but never on the edge. Never really feeling the environment. She'd mostly just listened and watched Roxas speak to Axel, envy always nestling into her heart as she recalled her lonely existence. She eventually dismissed it, guilt always stronger than her jealousy. It was stupid to envy.

She ran her finger across the sky, her eyes darting with a swiftness that could stop a hare in its tracks, her mind trying to memorize every speck of color, and every sudden movement, and ever single little abnormality that could possibly pass through the sky. She sucked in the air, relishing the clearness of it, her stomach fluttering with lightness. All the times Roxas spent up here… did he ever feel like this? Like he could stand here for hours and do absolutely nothing?

Yes, she was sure he did. But she knew he didn't like the clock tower for its wonderful spectacle, though it was a nice plus. No, Roxas enjoyed the clock tower because he enjoyed being in the company of friends.

Friend.

Naminé's stomach twisted, and she froze. She looked back at Roxas, and found that he was chatting amiably with Axel about something she couldn't quite catch. Words got muffled. That was alright. But…

Envy crawled into her heart again, and she lowered her hand a little, her fingers no longer itching to draw. She looked down, guilt washing over her once again. She had no right, she reminded herself. No right at all.

Friend…

Naminé turned back to the sunset, only to find it crumbling under her outstretched fingers. She blinked slowly, her grin long gone. She hadn't cast this moment off yet. Why was it dispersing? She felt panic bubble in her chest as the ledge beneath her feet was reduced to nothingness, and she screamed as she made the stomach lurching plunge downward, spiraling into a void of pure darkness.

She landed on her back, her stomach yet to catch up with her. She found herself gasping, tears prickling the edges of her vision, and her heart pounding even worse than it had when she had been standing on the edge. She had been on her back all along, of course. Her mind was usually in moments, so she was never sure how her body ended up in the positions it ended up in. Once she woke herself from a memory of Sora's and found herself half dangling over the edge of her platform.

Her arm was still stretched out toward the darkness above, her fingers reaching for nothingness. Her fingers drooped a little. What had just happened? She never cut a moment off like that before.

Then she was aware of another presence in her sanctuary.

"I thought you were done peeping into other people's memories."

Naminé bolted up straight, her arm dropping to her side. She felt her whole body turn to ice at the sight of him sitting directly across from her, watching with a strange little curiosity gleaming in his sky blue eyes. Naminé let out her a hiss through her teeth, mentally kicking herself for being such a dummy.

She was always a dummy when it came to Roxas, it seemed.

"I'm sorry," she said, her heart sinking into her stomach as she brought her hands to her chest. "I… I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry, Roxas, I didn't think…" She flinched, and took a deep breath, begging for only a mild tongue lashing.

She was greeted with a laugh instead. She flinched again anyway, squeezing her eyes shut. She was an idiot, as usual. She shook her head, breathing in deeply. "I swear I didn't do anything. I was just looking. I wasn't… I wasn't even paying any attention what was happening, I just…" She swallowed the rest of her sentence and dropped her hands into her lap. "I won't do it again, Roxas."

Roxas watched her, eyes alight with interest. He smiled a little and edged near her, dragging himself over the gleaming white glass and plopping himself down beside her. "I wasn't really angry. Irritated, a little, I guess, but…" he glanced up at the dark void above them, and shrugged. "It's fine. Don't get so worked up, okay? I'm not going to yell at you."

Naminé slumped and let out the breath she'd been holding. She thought she'd be happier inside Kairi's heart, but she just felt lonelier. She didn't want to complain, but… being alone hurt. It was like being submerged in water. Desperate for oxygen, but she was sinking so fast, her lungs gave up trying. "I really didn't do anything…" Naminé murmured, pulling up her knees to her chest.

Roxas stared at her, his gaze relatively hard for a moment. He nodded slowly. "I believe you," he said, giving her an odd look. "It's just… it kind of makes me uncomfortable."

Naminé nodded, her eyes downcast. "That's… that's understandable." She stared at the floor beside her, frowning as she noticed the detailing. So that's how he knew.

"Um," Naminé said, fiddling with the hem of her dress. "Hello, Roxas. How are you?"

"I'm good." He smiled, looking amused as she continued to awkwardly fumble over her words.

Naminé finally looked him in the face. He looked as he did the last time they'd met, but there was something strange. Something… She watched him, her eyes darting across his face, her lips twitching as she took in the moment and memorized ever speck of color, and every sudden movement, and any abnormalities.

"You've changed," she remarked, her eyes widening.

Roxas looked obviously taken aback. He gave her a stare that suggested he wasn't sure what she meant, and he leaned back. "I don't feel changed." He looked down at himself, as if he expected to see green colored hands, or something of the sort. Naminé continued to stare at him, her eyes widening more and more as she took it all in.

"Of course you don't," Naminé said softly. She looked down at the mural she'd etched into the glass with her finger tips. "It's not the kind of change you feel right away. It's just something that happens, and takes a while to realize."

Roxas's eyebrows raised, and Naminé flushed, shaking her head quickly. "Never mind. Um, forget I said anything, alright?"

"Hey," Roxas said, nudging her. "Stop that. I'm curious now, so tell me."

"Um…"

"Come on!" Roxas smiled and nudged her again, making her edge a little away from him. "How did I change? Am I taller, or something?"

Naminé shook her head.

"Do I look nicer?"

Naminé tried to stifle a giggle, the completely serious look on his face throwing her off. "You look very nice," she said, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Dashing, even. But that's not it either."

"Dashing?" Roxas echoed, his eyebrows furrowing. "Uh, thanks."

"It was a compliment… I'm—!" Naminé started, but she was waved off by the boy.

"Don't apologize, Naminé," Roxas said with a sigh. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

"I need to apologize when I do something wrong," Naminé murmured. "It's the only thing I _can_ do…"

"Come on!" Roxas nudged her a little with his elbow. "That's not true. Whenever you do something wrong, you try your best to fix it. You make an effort to undue the mistakes you've made, and that's amazing."

Naminé snorted a little and pulled her knees to her chest. "Effort, Roxas," she said bitterly. "Effort. I can't wholly undue all the mistakes I made."

Roxas tilted his head at her, his blond hair drooping slightly. "So?" he asked, laughing softly. "Be reasonable. Undoing most of your mistakes? That's a huge accomplishment."

"Not really."

Roxas scowled. "What's up with you?" he grumbled, leaning back on his elbows. "You seem depressed. Want to talk?"

"No."

"Don't lie, okay?"

"Who's lying?" Naminé glanced down at him, her lips tightening as she pushed her hair back behind her ears. "I don't want to tell you what's on my mind. I'm sorry if that upsets you."

"Well…" Roxas said, laying down flat on his back. "It kind of does. I mean, I'd tell you anything, Naminé. I'd tell you anything you wanted to know about me if you asked."

"Well," Naminé said loftily, "odd as it may be, I already know everything about you." She paused and pursed her lips for a moment. "Um, well, everything Sora knows about you. Which is to say, everything you know about you."

Roxas's eyebrows furrowed, and he sat upright. "That isn't fair."

"Sorry…"

"Seriously, stop that."

"A— alright." She looked down at her lap, her shoulders hunching. Being around Roxas made her loopy. Being around people in general made her loopy. She had no idea how to really act around them. It made her confused, and disoriented. Everything became foggy, like she was falling asleep. It frightened her sometimes, but she couldn't help but be addicted to the feeling of euphoria when speaking normally to another human being. "Is there anything particular you want to know about me, then?"

Roxas smirked a little, and glanced upward into the darkness. "Nah," he snickered, "I know plenty already."

"Ah," the blonde girl sighed, and cocked her head to the side. "So you think you know everything?"

"Not as much as you, I'm sure," Roxas said, his eyes flickering toward her. "But close."

"Fine then," Naminé said with a long sigh. "If you know everything, I guess it won't be long until Sora finds out."

Naminé felt satisfied when she spotted her blond friend's eyebrows shoot upwards, and he rose slowly into a sitting position. "Wait, until Sora finds out what?" His eyes were wide, and full of interest and confusion.

Naminé giggled a little and rose to her feet. "If you knew everything, you'd know, wouldn't you?" she asked, walking past him without looking down, a coy smile on her lips. She jumped, her head whipping around as she felt his hand slip into hers and tug her to a stop.

"Hey, come on. Don't be silly, I bet I already know! Just tell me."

"I bet you don't." Naminé tugged on her arm, her hand slipping through his fingers as she turned slowly.

"Fine then, just tell me."

"No, I don't think I will." She gently pushed him away, smiling a little to herself, her heart soaring. Company was something so alien to her, one person made her feel so elated, she could almost taste her own happiness inside her mouth, jumping against her taste buds.

"Oh, do I really have to resort to begging?" the boy groaned, following her across the blank mural. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, her smile unconcealed. She just couldn't hide it, it seemed, and oddly she was alright with that.

"You can beg," Naminé said with a shrug as she teetered on the edge of her Station, her mind throwing itself back to Roxas's memory of the tower. "I won't tell you."

"Okay," he said, his voice slow as he stared at her, "you're torturing me, Naminé. It's not fair!"

To be honest, it wasn't. She knew that. She wasn't sure why Roxas was here, but she had this feeling in her gut that no matter how happy she was, something awful would come out of it. But then, maybe she was just having a good day. Maybe things would look up, and she would be okay, and really actually happy for once in her stupid little life. She wanted nothing more to just give fate the kiss of death, and decide how to live out her own destiny. She was ready to be happy. She _was_ happy.

So, and she wondered, why was she standing on the thin line of oblivion and purgatory, completely ready to throw herself over the edge.

The thing was that she knew. It was hard to be the one that always knew.

"I know a secret," she whispered, her eyes glowing in the darkness, the blue like a great burst of color beaming from an empty canvas. She spun, the skirt of her dress dancing at her knees as she faced him, her feet still half on the edge. "Do you really want to hear it, Roxas?"

His face was no longer the gentle playful thing it had been when he'd appeared to her, and suddenly she felt the shift between the happy Sora-like Roxas, and the Roxas she'd first met, the boy who understood nothing, and therefore felt like someone had just placed horse excrements in his cereal bowl. Indescribably furious, desperately confused, and infinitely full of grief for his poor soiled breakfast.

"Yeah," he said quietly, his eyes narrowed. "I do. Just… get away from there, okay?"

Naminé took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Based on everything she'd seen today, she was ready to bet that something really bad would happen, whether she caused it or not. "Well," she said softly, staring straight into his eyes, and watching them go wide. "To be honest? I know too many secrets for me to even really handle. Roxas, do you think I'll burst one day because I keep all of it to myself? I shouldn't, because it's all so important, but I do. What does that make me, exactly?" She rocked herself, her little baby blue sandals digging into the ledge. "Not a liar, of course, I'm not really that self-deprecating to call myself something I know I'm not. What's the word for someone who keeps tons of important information to themselves?"

"I…" he whispered, looking as if he was at loss. "I don't really know, Naminé. Please get away from the edge."

"And to make it all worse," she continued, her heart beginning to drum hard against her ribcage, "I'm not telling you the secret that you're dying to know. The real one, not all this other nonsense. The one that would make you leave all of this, and run out on Sora, and go off on your own for your completely understandable reasons. But…" She smiled up at him, the smile genuine, though sad. She couldn't feel the euphoria anymore. Everything was kind of numb. "I'm too selfish, you see? I don't want you to go, because I know you'll forget about me."

"I could never forget about you!" Roxas cried, his eyebrows furrowing as he stepped toward her. "Naminé, I have no idea what you're talking about, but, I mean, you really don't have to tell me the stupid secret if it's making you feel like this."

"I've always felt like this," she said blankly, her voice suddenly emptying itself of emotion. "I'm selfish, Roxas. Look at me and tell me I'm not."

"You're not," he said easily, taking another step toward her. "You're a really, really nice person, and an amazing friend."

"I'm not."

"You are!" he gasped, shaking his head. "You are so amazing, and you keep acting like you're the most horrible person ever, but you aren't! You're—"

"Not your friend!" She blurted this, as if it was something she'd been attempting to say for a long while, but it had been caught in her throat for most of that time. Roxas watched her with the widest eyes he could manage, hurt evident as he opened his mouth and struggled for a retort. She didn't give him time for one. "I am not your friend. I… I want to be your friend, I really do, but I just can't be. I'm not the person you really care about. I'm not her."

"Not…" he repeated, anger and confusion flashing across his features. "Not _who_? What are you saying? Stop being so cryptic and spit it out!"

"I'm not her!" she cried again, the moments of Roxas's memory that were so literally breathtaking and confusing the only thing on her mind. "I don't… I don't know what she wanted me to do, but I know she didn't want me to be her! I can't take her place. I'm sorry."

"What," he gasped, raising his hands to his head in frustration, "are you _talking_ about? You're not… you're not replacing anyone, okay? You're you, and you _are_ my friend, and that's important to me! _You're_ important to me, okay?"

"No."

"Yes!"

"I can't be. I can't be important to you." She was panicking now, all the memories crashing against each other, the haze on them fading away, melting into the colors that bled fast and bright, stumbling forward and falling into her eyes.

"What?" He was utterly livid at this point, and Naminé thought he might explode from all his anger. "_Why_?"

"Because," the tiny blonde gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as everything flooded straight into her mind, particularly the meeting. The only meeting. The whites, all white, blinding and perfect, except for the glaring black smudge that was kind of radiant for being so dark, and there was something about it that had overjoyed the blonde, something about a new face that had truly touched her heart and let her experience some kind of happiness. It was nice to meet her. "Because I'm not her."

"Not _who_?" he growled, and the blonde's eyes widened, and she felt the urge to step back.

She felt tears grow hot in her eyes, and her throat constricted, and she heard Kairi begin to panic inside her own head as tears fell onto her cheeks. Naminé kept them in her eyes, though. "I don't know," she said, her voice hoarse from the yelling. "I don't know…"

"That's not an answer!" he screamed, and that was it. She grew too frightened of him, and being the cowardly soul she was, she stepped back.

It was all her fault. This mess she created was like a test, to see how much she could really take, if she was worthy of happiness. She destroyed every bit of joy she had all on her own. No help from destiny, no Organization or Others or Heartless to come between them. It was just her, and her incredible and awe worthy self-deprecating tendencies that really made her shine.

Really.

She wouldn't mind telling you her story ended with the abyss. That her idiocy and Roxas's anger sent her spiraling into the void. But that was not the case. She didn't go tumbling down, and that was because she was being held. She dangled by her hands, her stomach digging painfully into the edge, and she breathed heavily for a moment as Roxas heaved her onto the blank platform.

It was possible that she was a real witch. She deserved the punishments of one. She was selfish, and cruel, and she hated herself more than anyone else did.

But someone did care about her, even if it wasn't right that he did. She stood with her face pressed against his chest, and her eyes wide, because she was having trouble breathing with her nose and mouth buried against the fabric of his shirt. He was clutching her tightly, his arms wrapped around her, and she felt a moment surface in her cracked and bleeding mind, the stunning and retina burning memory of Sora and Kairi reuniting.

But this wasn't like that.

Because it was Naminé who was reluctant to return the embrace, and she honestly didn't want to. She was scared that she was becoming what she'd tried so hard not to be, the stand in until the boy finally remembered. She'd been down that road, and it was rather bleak.

It wasn't like Roxas cared that she wasn't hugging him back, or anything. He was kind of perfectly fine with it, and as Naminé's breathing became the struggle of the century, she realized it was all really inevitable. She was already that girl, the filler girl, the one who was meant to be forgotten. She figured it was her destiny to fall onto the sands of time, and be lapped up by the waves, dying by their crushing grasp.

She finally managed to move her mouth and breathe.

"Roxas," she murmured, her forehead still against his chest. She felt embarrassed, and awkward.

"I'm really mad at you," he whispered in her ear. She flinched and squeezed her eyes shut. Yeah, she figured. "But I don't really care right now."

"Not mad enough to let me fall, I guess?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think I could ever be mad enough."

"Okay, you can let me go, please." She was feeling too awkward to stand it, though she had to admit, the euphoria was back. Maybe it was just being touched by someone that made her so giddy.

"Ha ha, that is not happening," he snorted, "not until you swear that you'll never go near that stupid ledge again."

"Um…" She was rather flustered now, all the air she breathed in smelling overwhelmingly like him. It was incredibly dizzying, and not in the sickening sort of way. "Yes, alright."

She felt his hands unwind from her waist, and she blinked as they landed on her arms. She stepped back a little and tried to breathe as much non-Roxas tinted air as she could. She couldn't even gather up the moments anymore. They were laying in shattered piled inside her brain. She would have to fix them later. She couldn't wait to have something productive to do.

"Thank you," she said suddenly, her eyes flickering up towards him. "I'm really stupid."

"I don't think I can really deny that," Roxas said with a small smile. Naminé felt herself give a very tiny half smile back. "I can't really deny that you're kind of awful, either."

"Thank you, actually… it's nice to hear someone decent tell me."

"Is it really weird that I find it endearing?" he laughed, and her expression turned from its sullen teasing to shocked.

"Yes," she said, her eyes growing wide. "It's very odd."

"Great," he said, his voice chipper, and his hands slid down her arm and interlocked with hers. "Really good. I'm no longer angry with you."

"I don't understand. Should I be happy about that?" she asked slowly.

"Yes," he grinned, and she felt herself grin back. "Rejoice, for I forgive your self-blame issues, and your certain no one."

"You really have changed!" she gasped, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Roxas said with a nod. "I can feel it now. I mean… okay, I admit, I feel like Sora is hijacking my emotions, but I can't deny it's pretty fun."

"What's fun?" she asked, tilting her head. She was beginning to forget the previous incident in all of her excitement.

"Making you happy," he said gently, his grin dulling into a rather non-smile that reminded her of the pre-change Roxas.

She felt her own smile slide slowly from her face. "Oh." She didn't know what else to say. She was having trouble comprehending the circumstances.

"Oh."

She stared up at him, her eyes darting across his face, and she breathed in sharply through her mouth, her eyes flashing away. "Um, thank you, Roxas. You're… really too kind."

"I said something wrong, right?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"No… I—"

"Are you serious?" Roxas groaned, cutting her off. She blinked and felt herself hunch instinctively, readying herself for the tongue lashing. The two of them were acting quite bi-polar today.

"I'm sorry," she said, her hands falling back to her sides.

"What?" Roxas's eyes glanced upward before flashing to Naminé. "Oh, no, not you. It's Sora."

"Wondering where you ran off to?"

"Yeah…"

"Well," the girl said with a small smile. "You should go then. Um… so, thank you for not letting me die, and thank you for putting up with me, and… yes. Just… thank you."

He smiled down at her and leaned down, his lips resting against her waxen hair. She felt herself freeze and stiffen as he let his mouth linger against her forehead for longer than one would expect. He pulled back, and he looked like normal Roxas again, the oddly serious one, not the overly excited one. And then, with a whirl of blinding lights, he was gone. It wasn't very impressive, or saddening.

He was just gone.

Naminé thought about it often. What had changed in Roxas, and why he'd been so forgiving with her. Why he even bothered to stick with her was an utter mystery.

But as she curled up into a ball against her platform and closed her eyes, she realized that maybe he really did care about her. That it wasn't just projected feelings, that she could be something more than a stand in for the person he really cared about. So maybe she didn't belong in anyone's heart.

Maybe Roxas just didn't get the memo.

* * *

><p><em>HA HA HA HA FIVE AM<em>

_FOR A ONESHOT_

_AND IT'S NOT EVEN A GOOD ONE._

_Okay, I actually really like the beginning, but I started writing this MONTHS AGO. I just finished the second half of it like, half an hour ago._

_So, I don't like the ending all that much, but hey, one of the possible endings was Roxas forgiving her and then Nami jumping off the platform, SO BE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU GOT, YOU HAGS._

_Sorry, it's five AM, I'm rather... meh._

_So I wanted to write a realistic RokuNami where I exploited all of Namine's flaws, while adding the complication of Xion in, while TRYING TO MAKE IT CANON. THAT IS DIFFICULT FOR ME OKAY. This is also the first RokuNami I've ever written, and it kind of shows. Roxas in particular is OOC, and I guess that's for good reason. He's kind of Ven and Roxas in this. Because at the end he was SO VERY MUCH VEN. Just like, pretend this makes sense. It'd take place during III, or something._

_I wrote this back a few months ago when I was trying to see if I could write a RokuNami that Shanna liked. Here you go, Shan. Did I succeed and making this couple likable, or did I crash and burn and make them obnoxious?_

_Honestly, I don't know how I feel about this. I loved writing Nami, but she's really whiny, about it all, isn't she? Of course, that was the point._

_Whatever. I'm done. GOOD MORNING. GOOD NIGHT. REVIEW IF YOU GOT THIS FAR AND IT WAS HALF DECENT. KTHNX._

_-Dani_


End file.
